1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods that enables direct engagement between two gears.
2. Description of Related Art
Two gears can be structured such that they can become engaged with or disengaged from each other. The two gears can also be structured such that they become engaged with or disengaged from each other (i.e., engage/disengage) once or a plurality of times. For example, the two gears can engage each other once and remain engaged. Alternatively, the two gears can repeatedly engage/disengage each other.
When the two gears engage/disengage each other, a first gear of the two gears moves relative to a second gear of the two gears. When the two gears engage each other, teeth located along an outer circumference of the first gear are placed between teeth located along an outer circumference of the second gear. The rotation of the first gear thus affects the rotation of the second gear and vice versa.